Beast Of RWEBY
by StarGazerKitsune
Summary: Remnant a place of wonder and mystery. What happens when someone new is discovered in this world, a person like nothing anyone has ever seen before. This world is seen through new eyes as one young man finds out not everything in this world is as it seems.
1. Encountering And Taming A Beast

Yay another story! This ones a RWBY story with my own OC thrown in.

In memory of Monty Oum, who without his dream we would never have had this wonderful show.

R.I.P.

I suck at grammar, spelling, and structure so advice is very much welcome. Did I mention my thought process tends to go all over the place?

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own RWBY**

* * *

Beast Of RWEBY

Chapter One

Encountering And Taming A Beast

I've been alone for as long as I can remember. This forest is my home, I know nothing else besides this world I live in. There are strange creatures that roam these woods as well, so I suppose I'm not always alone.

There's just one problem, these creatures are very hostile. Their gleaming red eyes, alight with hunger as they stalk their prey, which is more often than not, me. There are many different kinds of these creatures, such as ones that fly and those that stalk the ground. All these creature do have something in common. They all have pitch-black bodies and bone-white faces, some with red designs on them to match their eyes. Whenever I run across these creatures they always react the same way, by attacking. Hurling themselves at me, their teeth and claws gleaming, ready to rip me apart.

They don't usually touch me though, I can always tell whenever they are near. It's not because of my heightened senses, no, I seem to be able to feel them as they near me. These creature feel dark, eerie, as if they aren't really alive. Usually I try to avoid the creatures whenever possible, but sometimes I am unable to evade the larger groups that sometimes stalk me. Whenever I'm forced to fight though, I hold nothing back. There teeth and claws are countered with my own as I tear into their hides and rip limbs from their bodies.

These creatures are different from the other animals off the forest, in the sense that they die differently. When I kill an animal, they bleed out and a body is left behind for me to feast upon. The creatures with the white faces however, they die but there bodies disappear. I do not understand, and I believe I never will. These creatures are worthless, only being a hindrance and I never gain anything from them other than getting a chance to really fight with something, but no matter how much I loathe these creatures, without them my life would have never changed.

It was like any other day. I had just finished a hunt and eaten my fill when a scream pierced the air, causing my pointed-white ears to swivel towards the noise. Now this was unlike any of the screams of animals I've heard before, and I found myself oddly curious. In most cases I would have ignored it, since as long as the creatures weren't after me it really wasn't my problem. Although this time I felt drawn to the whatever was making that noise and before I could really think about what I was doing I was off, running towards the noise with my four limbs pounding the ground and long tail strait out behind me.

The trees were a blur as I continued to run. Getting closer and closer to the sound. I swerve around a tree when I finally reach the site I was searching for. Standing before a decaying wooden structure was two creatures I've never seen before.

The taller one had fur on the top of it's head, the color as bright as the sun, not unlike some of the more rarer flying creature I hunt. Clutched tightly in it's limbs, was a smaller creature wrapped in some type of blood colored garment, the thing also had dark fur on it's head with blood like tips. Both were female if my nose was correct. What caught my attention though, was the frightened looks on their faces and the large number of white-faced creatures that surrounded them.

Again in most cases I would have just let the creatures have their prey, it was their hunt, and as long as it wasn't me why not let them have it? As I looked at their prey I started to feel something I've never felt before. The need to protect. I've seen animals protecting offspring before, and as I watched the sun furred one tighten her grip on the smaller one I could only think of one thing. They were so helpless. Having no claws or sharp teeth to defend themselves in sight, along with the fact that the taller one seemed almost dead on her feet but was unwilling to leave the smaller creature alone to defend herself just made some lost instinct in me react. Or it could be the fact that I could feel them. The fear, desperation, and exhaustion was wafting off the taller one in waves, the younger one seemed so frightened and scared, and as I continued to observe them the younger ones eyes met mine.

Her bright silver eyes pierced me with their terrified look and struck my heart, and I made a decision. I would help these creatures.

With a snarl I flung myself at the nearest creature, who had raised it claws up to strike the females, and sunk my teeth deep into it's arm. With a screech it flung the arm I was attached to around in a desperate attempt to shake me off and in the corner of my eye I saw the females shocked faces, surprised to see something like me leaping out of the trees. With a growl I bring my long tail up and around the creature's neck and with a snap rip it's head clean off. As the head falls to the ground I detach myself to crouch down protectively in front of the females, my fangs bared and snarling.

In response the nearest three creatures howl and run at me, fangs bared in retaliation. The closest one snaps it's jaws at my head and I duck swinging my tail under it's feet to knock it off balance. As it falls on it's back I bring one of my furry clawed hands up and slam it through it's chest, killing it. Another of the creatures swings a clawed hand at me and I jump over and behind it. Grasping it's tail and bracing myself, I lift it up and swing it into the nearest tree, hearing it's spine snap as it impacts.

The last one makes a run to try and kill the females but I jump in it's way and sink my fangs into it's neck. This one was bigger than the others and I found it increasingly hard to hold onto it as it thrashed. With a growl the creature lowers it's jaws and clamps down on my shoulder. Blood gushes from my wound and I hear the females echoed cry to mine as I lose my grip and let go. Without a proper hold on the creature it easily lifts me up in it's jaws and begins to shake me violently. Desperate, I reach a a clawed hand up and swipe at it's face, hearing a satisfying howl as it drops me to the ground at the females feet.

Looking up I see the creature clutching it's eye as it snarls. The other creature who have yet to make a move start to close in on us as I stand and push the females further back. I hear the taller one chatter at me, but I don't know what it means and continue to back up keeping myself between them and the creatures. I feel something reach out and gently touch the wound on my shoulder. Glancing behind me I see the smaller one's paw gently placed on my shoulder with eyes staring up at me and the taller one chatter something at her in a fearful tone. I'm once again struck by how helpless they look and turning back I crouch and prepare to launch myself back at our attackers. It turns out it was unnecessary, because at that moment a felt a presence approach us.

It was overpowering, not dark just strong. As I focused on the feeling something leaped out from the trees and cut the white faced creature clean in half. Standing tall in front of us was a creature like the two behind me, this one male. It had dark gray fur and carried a large claw mounted on a stick. The females behind me chirp loudly and creature that just arrived growls something at them. Is it their parent?

Before I could wonder anymore, he leaped and swung his claw on a stick at a speed that I had trouble focusing on. In a matter of moments all the white faces were dead and dissolving at the gray-furred creatures feet.

The female behind me runs out to meet him still clutching the smaller one in her limbs, and starts to chatter at him, barely leaving any time to breathe. The male snarls at her and she flinches back looking ashamed. Then his gaze turns to me and he starts to walk my way.

Although the male didn't seem like he is bad, the feeling I got from him unnerved and intimidated me. I found myself stepping back and clutched my shoulder as it suddenly throbbed in pain, blood gushing between my finger. The man stops and growls much softer than before and slowly reaches out a hand towards me and places it on my shoulder near the wound.

It slowly starts to close up as my body is rushed with a warm energy, and as he finishes, the wound better but not fully healed, I look up as the taller female walks forward and softly mummers something. The male shakes his head and pets her fur as he steps back from me, and reaches out a limb towards me.

What is it he wants, I thought and just stared not sure what to do. As I watch he does the same thing to the tall female and they gently grab paws. I'm not sure but I believe he wants me to come with them. I'm not entirely sure what went through my head that day, but as I grasped the creature's paw and let him lead me, I couldn't help but feel this was the right thing to do.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

This boy is strange, was the thought of one Qrow Branwen as he led the three kids out of the woods safely. He has to be around Yang's age, maybe a little older and yet he was able to put up such a fight against that many Grimm. He glances at the boy, who's furry hand griped his, mindful of his claws, and his ears were twitching back and forth taking in every little sound. He's a faunus right? I get the feeling he's something more than that though.

As if sensing the man's eyes on him the boy lifts his head up to stare at him. The eyes of the child were fascinating, shifting from color to color smoothly. They would go from blue one moment, to yellow, then bleed into red. It was very fascinating to watch. Could this boys eyes have something to do with his future Semblance? It was a question that could only be answered in time.

Honestly he had no clue what possessed him to take the boy with him. He could not talk, and fought like an animal against the Grimm, but at the same time was smart enough to willingly come with him when he held out his hand. It may be because without this boy's intervention he may not have reached the girls in time, and as such he felt the need to repay the boy, yes that had to be it.

"Uncle Qrow?" It was the unusually timid voice of Yang that startled Qrow from his thoughts and he tore his gaze from the boy to look at her. She was still holding, a now sleeping Ruby, in her arms. "Are we bringing him with us?" she glances at the boy who's tail was swaying back and forth as he sniffed the air.

"Yes" was his simple answer. "He'll live with the three of us."

"The three of us? What do you mean?"

Qrow contemplates how to word his next sentences carefully. "Your father has decided that you will be living with me for a while, at least until you can better defend yourself. It will also give your father time to sort things out."

"What!?" Yang screeches in outrage, almost waking her sister.

The boys head whirls around, his ears flat and bright orange eyes dilated. He seemed startled by Yang's sudden outburst.

"How can he do that! Just leaving us like this?" she says still mad and eyes darkening.

Qrow removes his hand from her's and places it on her head, calming her slightly. "Your father doesn't want to leave you, he just believes that he isn't the best one to teach you right now. He only wants the best for you I'm sure."

Yang grumbles slightly accepting the situation, but not liking it. The boy, who had been watching Yang all this time, seemed to calm down as well as his eyes shifted to a serene blue and he continued to observe their surroundings.

First things first when we get back, getting this boy cleaned up. While the boy's hair and fur was white, it was stained with dirt, grime, blood, and other things he was sure he didn't want to know about. The boys clothes were rags made of the skins and fur of animals.

"Yang, when we get back I'd like you to put Ruby to bed and get ready for bed yourself. I'm going to give this one a bath." Qrow jerks his head towards the boy, who looks up, seeming to sense that he was talking about him.

She giggle and the boy looks at her his head tilted and eyes momentarily flashing purple. "That's going to be a chore. He looks like he wont be the type to take that very well."

"That may be so." Qrow agrees.

Oh how he wished they weren't right.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

I was brought to his home here on the island, that I would later learn it's name "Patch". It was an unusual experience to be taken from the woods and thrust into this new world I never knew about. The two females or girls as they were called lived here as well so I interacted with them a lot.

I have to say the worst thing was when the male dumped me in a hole full of water and proceeded to rub some strange smelling liquid all over my body. I learned that I would need to do this daily to keep 'clean'. Although at the time I was not very happy, lets just say he had many bite and claw marks on him by the time I was done. He also removed some of the fur from my head and my extra skin I used to keep warm.

I now had fur that went a little above my eyes and had a second 'tail' on the back of my head. What a strange thing to do.

The fur I wore now was very thin, hardly fitting to keep anyone warm but the first time I got irritated and removed them, the male scolded me for it. I suppose it was a bad idea to do in front of the two females anyway, by their red faces and his irritated one.

I was nervous at first and was startled by every little new thing. The two girls tried to calm me down as best they could giving me sympathetic pats and scratches behind the ears. I found myself relaxed in their presence and usually stayed by their side when they were in the house, as it was called.

I was taught things like manners and the like since my bad behavior the first couple of days at their home didn't make them very happy. The first time the male shoved some weird sticks in my hand and expected me to eat with them I down right refused. They were too hard to hold in my clawed hands but every time I attempted to eat with my paws and teeth my food was snatched up. So I fumbled with the infuriating objects, frustrated each time I dropped them or couldn't get the food into my mouth. Finally, with a snarl I flung them across the table where they embedded themselves in the wall behind the man's head. He was not very happy with that, but he allowed me to use my claws to pick up the food as long as I wasn't messy and ate like the rest of them, and not shovel everything into my mouth like a starving animal.

The language was harder for me, at first it was just a bunch of gibberish to my ears but slowly I started to understand the words they taught me. One day, several days after I was brought here, I attempted to try and speak the way they did.

They had specific sounds to distinguish each other with, words they were called, and today I was paying close attention to the girls as they talked back and forth.

"Ruby you shouldn't eat so many cookies before dinner." The taller girl said. The smaller and younger one was munching on some treats, shoveling them into her mouth at a break neck pace.

"But Yang, they just taste so good!" she squeals and gives her sister the "puppy dog eyes".

"Oh fine! Just don't come crying to me when your belly hurts later." she said walking away and towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go grab something from my room. I'll be right back sis." As she walked up the stairs I positioned myself in front of the other girl and concentrated intensely on her face.

Ruby, that was the string of sounds the other one used when talking to her. As I opened my mouth she seemed startled by my intensity and stopped eating to lean back away from me. "Rrrrrby." I tried saying the word only for a deep rumbling growl to get in my way of trying to speak. It was hard for my throat, that never needed to do anything beside growl and make small noises, to form the right sounds needed to address her.

Her eyes widen though at my failed attempt to speak and she leans closer towards me. "What did you say?"

I don't understand what she says but I attempt to, once again, make the sound anyway and once again I growl at the beginning. "Rrrruby."

She jumps from her chair and squeals, startling me into jerking back as my eyes turn orange in surprise. "Oh my gosh! You just said my name!"

A thump sounded from above us and the yellow haired girl runs back down the stairs looking startled. "Ruby! What's wrong?"

"Yang! Yang he just said my name!" Ruby is delighted and the other girl gives her a disbelieving look.

"Are you pulling my leg?"

"No! I'm not kidding he really said my name, watch." She turns towards me. "Hey, say it again, say Ruby!"

She repeats Ruby over and over again, and each time the taller one looks on amused at her siblings over-dramatic attempts. I think she wants me to address her again. Why else would she say her own sound and point to herself so much?

With a little less growl to my voice I repeat it again. "Rrruby."

The taller ones mouth opens wide as Ruby squeals again hugging her sister. "See I told you he said my name!"

"Oh my god he really talked!"

"I know right!" Ruby jumps around happily as the other one walked up to me with a grin.

"Hey can you say my name? Yang! Yang! Come on please say Yang!" she points to herself and like Ruby says the same sound over and over again.

Well OK then. I open my mouth and attempt to growl out her sound. "Yeng." Instead of Yang, it comes out with a slight yip in the middle.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Almost, but no, try it again. Yang!"

This time I slow down as the sounds form in my throat. "Yang!"

Ruby who had stopped to watch my attempt, hugged her sister, who was grinning ear to ear. "Oh my gosh he said your name!"

"Yeah!" The girls chatter at each other in what I assume was happiness, I couldn't understand everything, and I sit back down pleased that I seemed to have gotten it right.

Suddenly Ruby stops a finger on her chin in thought. "You know we haven't thought up a name for him yet. I know uncle Qrow said to wait but I think we should mention it to him again."

Yang agrees with her. "Yeah it doesn't feel right for him to not have a name. Good job little sister!" she reaches out to tussle Ruby's hair affectionately, thought Ruby puffs out her cheeks in agitation. Before Ruby could retort there uncle walks through the front door.

"Uncle Qrow!" Both girls cry flinging themselves at him.

"What?" He says cautiously, prying them both off his torso and setting them on the ground.

"Ruby and I were talking and we think he should have a name now." Ruby nods as Yang points to the boy, who tilts his head at them.

"Oh? Why is that?" Qrow asks taking off his coat and hanging it up.

"Because he said our names!" Ruby cries and the boys ears flatten at how loud her voice was.

"Really?' He looks at the boy who's eyes were shifting from purple, to blue and back again.

"Well that changes things doesn't it. Can you say my name?" He points to himself and like Yang and Ruby says his name slowly and repeatedly trying to get the boy to understand.

The boys ears twitch and he tilts his head before opening his mouth and speaks, voice rumbling with a slight growl. "Crrrow."

"Well I'll be, he really is learning." He rubs his chin "Although its not perfect I believe you girls are right. He deserves a name."

Both girls nod and wait expectantly for what their uncle was going to say. "I've honestly had one in mind for some time now." He points to the two girls and says their name and then points to himself, also saying his name. All while never taking his eyes off the boy. Finally he points to the boy. "Enfys, that is your name"

They all watch the boy, the girls on the edge of their seat hoping he would understand. The boys eyes widen as they go through a spectrum of colors and he points to himself. "Enrris?" He stops shakes his head and tries again. "Envuss". He growls realizing he got it wrong again before trying one last time. "Enfys?"

Qrow nods as the boy, now named Enfys, smiles one of his canines exposed over his bottom lip. He point to the girls. "Rrruby, Yang." Who both nod and smile happily. He points to Qrow and growls out his name. "Crrrow?" The man nods as Enfys points back to himself. "Enfys, name?

"Yes that's your name" Qrow says placing a hand on his shoulder as the girls walk up to give him pats on the head, smiling.

"What does his name mean uncle Qrow?' Ruby questions scratches the boys ear.

Qrow looks into the boys happily shifting eyes. "It means rainbow."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

It was two months later, after I had time to learn more of their language that Qrow said we would have a guest come visit me.

"Guest?" I ask with a growl. My talking had gotten better, but there just didn't seem to be any helping the growl to my voice and certain other animalistic qualities to the way I talked.

"We're going to have a doctor come check you out and get some tests done."

"Doctor? What that?" I was nervous with the unfamiliar word.

"You'll see when he gets here." Qrow refused to say anything more and I was forced to wail until this 'doctor' showed up, and an hour later there was a knock on the door.

"That should be him." Qrow puts down the scroll he was reading from and walks to the door.

I get up and follow, positioning myself behind him, slightly nervous as he opens the door. Standing in the doorway was a middle aged man with brown hair and glasses. He wore a large white coat and carried a bag in his arms. Why does this man make my fur stand on end?

"Doctor Oak, did you find the place OK?" Qrow asks as the doctor steps inside the house.

The doctor fiddles with his glasses as he answers him. "Yes it wasn't that hard to find." At that moment the doctor notices me peering at him from behind Qrows body. "Is this the boy you wanted me to look at?"

"Yes." Qrow pushes me in front of him and the doctor leans down to look at me better. "This is Enfys."

"I see." The doctor looks into my eyes, which I'm sure were shifting colors rapidly since I was nervous. "I don't think I've seen anyone, faunus or human, with eyes like his." He reaches out a hand to me and gestures to my paws. "May I?"

I look up at Qrow, unsure. "Go ahead, give him your hand Enfys."

Listening to Qrow I slowly reach my hand up and place it in the doctor's waiting hand. He gently shakes my hand with a smile. "Hello Enfys, I'm Doctor Oak."

"Hello" I nod and take my hand back as the doctor straightens up.

"So where are Ruby and Yang today?" Doctor Oak asks Qrow.

"I had them go visit their father for the weekend. Didn't want them to worry about Enfys, since they've gotten pretty attached to him."

"I see, well do you have anywhere in mind you want to do the checkup and tests?"

"The front room should be fine. Your just doing simple tests today right?" Qrow motions the doctor to follow him to the next room and I stay close behind him, my tail twitching nervously.

"Yes just a simple examination and getting a blood sample." The doctor walks into the room and they both take a seat, Oak sits on the couch while Qrow sits in his armchair.

"Blood?!" I growl out startled taking a step back from the doctor, my eyes flashing red. "My blood?"

Qrow holds his hands up in a placating manner. "Enfys, its OK. All the doctor is going to do is stick a small needle in your arm and get some blood. Its to make sure you aren't sick, plus we may find out more about where your from or who your parents are."

"Said have no parents, alone" but I relax and my eyes slowly turn blue.

The men both sigh seeing me calm down and Qrow lowers his hands. "I know what you said Enfys, but you have to come from somewhere"

I growl again but nod and turn to the doctor. "Tests?"

"Yes, lets start then. Come over and sit beside me please."

I listen to the doctor and sit beside him. He starts looking at me. He takes a light and shines it in my eyes saying, once again, how unusual it was for my eyes to change colors the way they do. Next he peers into my ears. "So how did this tear on your ear happen?"

The ear he's peering in twitches. "Grimm."

The doctors waits for me to continue but when I don't he puts his light away and pulls of the cords from around his neck. "OK now Enfys, this is a stethoscope. I'm going to put this circle onto your chest and listen to your breathing, but I'll need you to take off your shirt."

I glance at Qrow and he nods, giving me the go ahead. Cautiously keeping my eyes on the doctor, I pull my shirt over my head.

"My word!" I look over my shoulder to see why the doctor was surprised. He was looking at the teeth scars wrapped around my shoulder from when I saved Ruby and Yang. "Did a Grimm do this too?"

I nod and gesture for him to hurry and get it done with. "Oh right! My apologies'"

The doctor places the metal part of the cord against my back and I gasp and let out a growl. "Cold!"

"I know its cold, but just hang on for a moment. Could you take a deep breath for me?"

I comply breathing in and out whenever the doctor tells me, until he's satisfied and takes the metal off my back. I sigh, putting my shirt back on and turn to the doctor.

"Well everything seems to be OK. There was something that I noticed though." The doctor points to my ears. "You only have one set of ears."

"Yes" Qrow leans forward in his seat. "I noticed that when I first found him."

"Its just, faunus with ears as their animal trait always have a second pair of human ears." The doctor points to my other features. "Not just that but no faunus I've ever seen has had that many animal features! It makes me think he may be an evolved form of faunus!"

Qrow has told me about faunus before. I group of people with animal traits like me. Although he's told me he's not sure if I really am a faunus.

"But we wont know until I can get a blood sample and have it analyzed." The doctor reaches into his bag and pulls out some items. He takes something and ties it around my arm tightly. Then he takes some strong smelling liquid that burned my nose and spreads it on a small area on my arm. "OK Enfys, I'm going to take this needle and stick it in your arm. I'm not going to lie, it may sting." He takes the needle and injects it into the vein on my arm.

I cant help but snarl at the stinging feeling of the needle in my arm, I stare when he pulls on the top of the needle and my blood slowly flows into the tube. When its full he gently takes the needle out and cleans my arm. As he's putting on the bandage to help stop the blood, Qrow gets up and walks over to us.

"So when should the test results be in?"

The doctor puts his tools away and stands up too. "Couple days, a week at most. I'll get in contact with you when they come in."

"Thank you." They walk to the front door and shake hands. "We appreciate you coming to do this, right Enfys?"

"Yes" I say distracted as I scratch at my bandage. It itches!

"I'll walk you out." Qrow and the doctor walk out the door as I continued to scratch at my bandage.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

A couple days later Ruby and Yang came back, along with a special surprise. I had gone to the door, after someone knocked, and opened it. I regretted it as I was tackled by a red blur. "Enfys! Did you miss me?"

"Yes" I growl out as I pat her head softly. She giggles and lets go as Yang walks into the room, hiding something behind her back. What is that smell?

"Hiya Enfys!" Yang gives me a smile and I give her my own growled greeting.

As they both walk further into the room Qrow comes from the kitchen and notices them and me sniffing the air. Really what was that smell?

He walks up to us and turns towards the girls. "So how was your dad?"

"Good, wrapped up in work like usual. He did get us a present though." She says with a huge grin. I give her a nervous look, she's scaring me!

"Oh? What's that?" He peers down at her as Ruby bounces in place, excitedly gripping my arm.

"He got us a cute little puppy!" She sang and pulls out what she was hiding behind her back and my eyes dilate, changing to a purple color. Grasped in her arms was a small black and white creature with little beady eyes. Tongue lulled out and stubby tail waging he peers up at me. Slowly I lean forward and sniff the top of it's nose, only to growl and recoil in surprise as it licks my cheek.

"His names Zwei!" Ruby says reaching up to scratch it behind the ear.

"What is it?" I lean away from it as it tries to lick me again, wiggling in Ruby's arms.

Qrow reaches out to pet the creature. "A dog, or Corgi to be more precise." He gives the girls a look. "Why did your dad tell you to bring it here though?"

Dog, I thought looking at the creature. It's names Zwei right? Cautiously I reach out to the dog with my hand and gently place it on his head. Zwei lets out a happy bark and nuzzles into it and I can't help but let out a pleased rumble. As I gently scratch the dog, like the girls sometimes do for me, I swing my ears forward to listen to their conversation.

"Well dad said it would keep Ruby and me from being lonely. Since he'll be busy with work for a while and wont be able to see us." Yang's voice gets a sad tone to it as Ruby sets Zwei down on the floor to walk over to her.

"Uncle Qrow can we pretty please keep Zwei here?" She gives him the puppy eyes, but they don't seem to bother the man any.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. Did you forget how Enfys is still learning? I don't think we should just bring in a dog without asking him. What do you think Enfys?" Qrow turns to me and was slightly surprised, followed by the girls giggles.

Zwei had run to me the moment Ruby had put him down. He padded right up to my feet and just stared at me for a moment. Slowly I brought my long tail out from behind me and wiggled it in front of the dogs snout. He playfully yipped and started chasing my tail back and forth as I moved it. As they all turned to look at me they were greeted by an interesting sight. Zwei had tired himself out, had curled up on my lap resting his head on my tail, and was snoring contently. As I gently scratched the dog on his head I looked up to answer Qrow's question.

"Dog OK, different, but OK" I look at the girls who were smiling expectantly at me. "Zwei stay."

The next morning Qrow got a message from Doctor Oak.

We were all sitting at the table for breakfast, Zwei running around at our feet, when Qrow's scroll sounded. Qrow gets up from the table and walks into the next room to answer his scroll. "Hello?" We wait for a moment, silently eating. "Doctor Oak! How are you?"

Hearing the doctor's name causes me to get up from the table as the sisters give me confused looks. "Whatcha doin Enfys?" Yang's voice is loud as they both get up to follow me. I bring a claw up to my lips and silently shush them, my ears tilting forward to listen. They seem to get the hint as we all press up against the wall by the doorway to listen.

"You got the test results in? What did they say?"

"Its simply amazing! The blood from Enfys is extraordinary!" The doctor sounds excited and the kids all lean closer to listen better. "It doesn't have traces of any faunes DNA at all!"

Qrow is confused. "So he's not a faunus? What about his family, did you find anything out about that?"

"No I'm afraid I wasn't able to find out anything."

My ears droop and Yang, being the closest, gently pats my back in sympathy. "I'm sorry Enfys."

I just shake my head and listen harder as Qrow starts talking. "That's a shame, I was hoping to figure out if he had any family."

"Again I'm sorry I couldn't find anything, but something interesting did turn up in his blood!"

"What's that?"

"I was studying it and his blood has traces of cells that are also found in Grimm!"

The girls behind me let out a quite gasp as I pin my ears down against my head. My eyes shift colors and my thoughts race. How is that possible!?

Qrow seems just a surprised as we do, at least his voice sounds like he's surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! I've done nothing but examine his blood since I got it. You wouldn't believe how many tests I had to do to make sure I was right!"

"But how is that possible?" Qrow asks'

"Well, have you ever heard of Grimm Borns?"

"No"

"OK so most people think its nothing but a tale to tell their kids at night to make them mind, but its a real thing. When a women is pregnant with her child and starts to develop negative thoughts, the Grimm are drawn to them. The mother, if she comes in contact with a Grimm in anyway under this circumstance absorbs the negative energy of the Grimm, but she isn't affected by it. The baby is the one affected."

"How do you know all this?" Qrow asks suspicious.

"Honestly Enfys isn't the first one to be Grimm Born, but he is the only Grimm Born that's turned up alive."

"What?"

"Yes, we've found some women killed from Grimm attacks, where the baby was still alive inside the mothers womb. When we go to remove the child though, trying to save it, there have been some complications."

"What complications?" He sounds like he doesn't want to know, but has to ask anyway.

"Keep in mind that in most cases the mothers may have been gone for some time and that the family would have grieved over her loss. Now those negative emotions from the grieving reacts with traces of the Grimm's energy in her body and is absorbed into the infant. When we remove them they are usually already dead. Their skin had blackened, bone had started to grow on their faces, and they had grown claws or whatever parts resembled the Grimm that attacked their mother."

I can't believe what I was hearing. Was I some kind of monster. I can feel Ruby start to shake behind me as Yang tries to quietly comfort her.

"So none have ever lived?"

"No" The doctor says his voice grave. "That's why I didn't suspect Enfys to be one when I first saw him. Besides the fact that he doesn't have the usual black body of a Grimm Born." His voice gets more excited at the next part. "Can you imagine the things we could learn from him? Is there sometime you could bring him by our lab so that we could do some more in depth tests on him?"

More tests? No I don't want to go my eyes turning a white as I step back shaking my head, but freeze at Qrow's next words.

"No"

The doctor seems surprised. "No?"

"That's right, no." Qrows voice is firm. "Are you the only one who knows about this doctor?"

"Well yes but.."

"Then I want you to keep this a secret between us." Qrow's voice sounds serious.

"Do you have any idea what your asking me to do?" The doctor asks in disbelief.

"Yes, I want you to forget everything about Enfys being a Grimm Born and I also want your medical records of him to state he's a faunus."

"Qrow, I could lose my job over this."

"Oak, if you value our friendship at all you'll do what I ask. This boy has done nothing wrong, and to treat him like nothing more than an animal with those experiments is wrong." There's a pause in the conversation and Enfys feels both Ruby and Yang reach out and grab his hands. "Please Oak, you know that the kind of tests they may put him through would be wrong."

They hear a deep sigh from the doctor before he continues to speak. "I may lose my job for this...Alright Qrow, I'll do what you ask."

"Thank you." Qrow seems relieved and Enfys feels the girls squeeze his hands harder. At that moment Zwei decides to sneak up on them and lets out a loud bark, startling them into falling down in a heap. Qrow jerks around and sees the three kids piled together on the floor with Zwei happily running around them. "I'll call you later Oak, please make sure to get that done."

"Alright." The doctor's face leaves the scroll and Qrow peers down at them. Slowly they stand up, Enfys helping both the girls up and they turn towards Qrow.

"So how much of that did you hear?"

We all look guilty with Yang sliding her foot on the floor and me with my ears pulled back, refusing to meet his eyes. Ruby on the other hand looks like she's about to burst into tears. "All of it!" She says, but quickly covers her mouth and glances at the both of us.

"I see..." Qrow scratches his chin and slowly lowers himself so he's on his knees. We all look into his eyes and could tell he was about to say something serious. "What you just heard will be our secret OK? Enfys isn't a Grimm Born, just an unusual faunus."

"But uncle..." Ruby becomes quite when Qrow gives her a stern look.

""Not a word about this to anyone, alright?"

"Yes uncle" Both the girls agree while I just nod my head ears still pinned.

"Enfys." I look up at him when he calls my name. "Don't let what you've found out bother you OK."

Enfys twitches his ears and his eyes turn a deep blue as he lets out growl in a depressed tone. "Monster?"

"What?" Qrow doesn't seem to know what he asks.

"Me monster?" Enfys points to himself.

"Hell no!" Enfys is startled by Yang's loud but determined voice and he turns to her, his eyes turning orange. She looks pissed that he would even think that. "There's no way that your a monster."

"But..."

"No buts! If you were a monster you would have let those Grimm have their way with Ruby and me. So don't you ever say your a monster again!" Yang says reaching forward and pulling Enfys into a tight hug.

"I don't think your a monster either!" Ruby says joining in on the hug. "I love you Enfys! Your family!"

"Family?" He tilts his head confused as they all break the hug. "But have no family. Doctor even said!"

He feels a hand being placed gently on his shoulder. "Speaking of family, what would you girls think of your dad adopting Enfys?"

"Really?" Ruby squeals and gives Enfys another tight hug.

"Would dad do that?" Yang asks Qrow unsure.

"Well we've actually had it planned out for some time now. He just needs to fill out the paperwork and Enfys will official family.

"Whatcha talkin about!? He's been family for a long time already!" Yang grins throwing her arm around Ruby and Enfys, who was still being squeezed by her sister.

They think I'm family? Whats adoption?

Enfys voices his question to Qrow and the man chuckles tussling his hair. "It means that we will all be your family Enfys. You don't have to have the same parents, or even be the same species to be family. We are all more then happy your here."

Enfys looks stunned as is eyes turn a bright pink and he takes in the smiling faces of Ruby and Yang. "Family? I have family?"

They nods and his eyes race through a number of colors. It was hard to tell what he was thinking but ever so slowly he brings his arms up and returns the hug.

That night Enfys slept well knowing he found something in his life he had missed out on and that he would never let it go.

He would have a family!

* * *

OK first off thank you all for reading the chapter! :)

Second, keep in mind that Enfys has been alone all his life and thinks very much like a wild animal. Although he was able to learn and understand, it was a very hard thing for him to do and this will be the only chapter from his point of view where he thinks this way.

Sorry this first chapter was a bit slow. I just wanted to get the start out of the way and show how Enfys met his family. He wont be going to Beacon for another chapter or two. Also if I mess up anything about RWBY lore or make any mistakes please let me know.

Also pairing ideas? I know Ruby and Yang wont be paired with him since they're pretty much siblings. I was thinking Blake, Velvet, or someone else that may be a surprise.

Last I really hope I didn't mess up the story with my wild imagination.

 **Im looking for a Beta for this story so if anyone's interested PM me please! :)**

Name: Enfys (EN-vis)

Age: Unknown (16-19)

Race: Unknown

Hair Color: White

Eye Color: Ever Changing

Other Features: Long bushy tail, Pointed ears with a notch in left one, large clawed furry hands (Like A Beowolf)

Attire: Brown fur-lined vest over a white shirt wearing tan cargo pants with brown lace-up boots. A black collar with his name and symbol rests around his neck. Bandages snake from his wrist to the bottom of his sleeves.

Weapon: None Yet (Claws)

Semblance: Unknown

Symbol: Heart with claws raked across it.


	2. The Start Of A Hunter

Second chapter of Beast Of RWEBY!

 **withdranwnmadness000-** Thank you! As for pairings I honestly just want some ideas on who everyone else thinks he may be good with or if he should be paired with anyone at all. You don't have to have a reason for the pairing I just want opinions. (Honestly I'm not all that good at the romance department but I thought I could give it a try.)

 **SpecialMonitor22-** First of thank you! I'm glad you like the story so far. Second I'm not being rude when I say the end of your comment made me laugh! So thanks for making my day! :)

 **First Guy-** I just want to clear up something. Enfys isn't Naruto he's an original character that I created for the story. Also I think you'll like how the story will go. I have it all written down about how exactly he ended up in the woods and I'm sure a lot of your questions will be answered eventually.

Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! :)

Also let me take the time to say RWBY Volume 3 is here! The first episode was awesome! :)

So with that lets start on the second chapter!

 **Disclaimer: StarGazerKitsune does not own RWBY**

* * *

Beast Of RWEBY

Chapter Two

The Start Of A Hunter

Enfys had to admit, it was pretty amusing to watch Yang get flung around the clearing by Qrow. She would blindly run up to him with a series of jabs that the older man would easily counter, and then fling her away like a sack of potatoes.

Ruby on the other hand was watching the way Qrow used his scythe, eyes twinkling with excitement as she was tinkered with one of the man's simpler weapons, and Enfys, he was running laps around the clearing via Qrow's instructions.

It had been about three months since the shocking news that Enfys was Grimm Born was learned and there had been some changes to the family. First off, Enfys was now officially adopted by Qrow. Why wasn't he adopted by Taiyang Xiao Long? Well there was some complications in the adoption process. The adoption agency believed that since Taiyang had experienced several emotional traumas with both his spouses and that he had two children to take care of already, both of which weren't currently even living with him, he didn't need another child to take care of. Qrow believed this wasn't the only reason why the adoption was refused though.

He believed it was because the papers on Enfys stated he was a faunus. The adoption agency had several members in it that believed faunus were inferior beings and went out of their way to prevent the adoption of faunus children and faunus parents looking to adopt. It was a very unfair and sad thing but unfortunately it still happens. Lets just say that when Qrow himself had filled out the adoption papers for Enfys nobody dared to protest, because everyone knew not to mess with "Qrow The Reaper!"

He may not officially be their brother but the girls still treated him like he was. Ruby looked up to him and tried to spend as much time with him as she could. The girl was kinda socially awkward and as such started to develop an unusual obsession with weapons and an attachment to her siblings. Yang on the other hand found a new love in bad puns, that her father denies influencing. She had started to wear her hair down as well as take boxing classes. Also since Enfys's age is unknown, presumably somewhere around the age of the girls, she treated him like a younger brother and enjoyed teasing him.

The girls had expressed the desire to be huntresses and when Enfys was asked if he wished to be one as well, he simply answered with, "If Ruby and Yang are going to be one, then I will too." Enfys was very protective of the girls and was willing to do almost anything they asked of him. Except for the time when Yang dared him to dye his fur pink, he outright refused. That was something he wouldn't do!

So currently the three were training in their own way. Yang sparing with Qrow, Ruby learning how to put and take apart a scythe, and Enfys working on his stamina. As he watched Yang get flung back again Enfys couldn't help making a comment as he passed her downed form. "Yang is rash, needs to slow down."

She scoffs as she picks herself off the ground and wipes her clothes free of dirt. "I'm not rash!"

"If you aren't rash then why do you get tossed around so much?" Enfys passes Ruby who was just finishing up putting the scythe together and looks up at her sister.

"He's sorta right Yang." She stands up and swings the scythe around testing the balance. "You might do better if you calm down."

Yang waves her hand dismissively at the two. "What are you talking about. I'm always calm."

"Says the girl who catches on fire when she's mad!" Ruby retorts as she sits down to take the scythe apart again after showing it to Qrow. Yang had been the only one of the three to find out what their semblance was, almost burning down the house in the process. Enfys learned that day to never mess with Yang's hair and that he can hit hard but she'll give it back twice as hard. Since her Semblance let her get stronger with each hit she takes.

"Hothead." Enfys agrees passing Ruby and tussling her hair to the girls protest.

"Hey!" Yang seems offended but before she can make a comeback Qrow puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Their right Yang, in a fight being rash or angry could cost you more than your willing to lose." He motions the other two to come over as he continues to talk to Yang. "Not to mention that anger clouds the mind and may cause you to make mistakes."

"I understand uncle." Yang sighs as Enfys reaches out to pat her shoulder. "But its kinda hard for me, ya know?

"Yes I know" Qrow chuckles as they gather around him. "First thing you need to do is not get so angry about your hair."

Yang pouts and crosses her arms. "You know why its hard for me to not get upset when it comes to my hair."

"Its OK Yang!" Ruby cheerfully says giving her a hug. "Even if you never stop being rash Enfys and I will always have your back if something goes wrong!" Enfys nods agreeing with Ruby.

Yang adopts a huge grin as she squeezes her sister back. "Aww! Your the best sis!" She lets go of her sister only to reach out and pull Enfys into a bone crushing hug too. "You too Enfys!"

Enfys huffs as he tries to squirm out if her hold, his tail coming up and slapping her arm in an attempt to get her to let go. Enfys wasn't much for physical contact. He lets out a resigned sigh as Ruby reaches out to rub his ear with a giggle.

"Can't breathe." He growls and Yang reluctantly lets go.

"But you know Yang isn't the only one who needs to work on things." Qrow says interrupting the three. "Ruby your younger and have a hard time concentrating." The looks sheepish as she kicks the ground with her foot. "And Enfys needs to work on his stamina as well as controlling those urges of yours."

Enfys lets out a grumpy growl as he stares at the ground. It was true, he needed to be better under control. Whats the saying? You can take the animal out of the wild, but you can't take the wild out of the animal. Is that how it goes? Anyway, Enfys still had moments where he would suddenly stop during training and get distracted by noises. Lets also not forget the time a bird flew above his head and he jumped up to try and catch it causing Ruby to scold him about attempting to kill a "poor birdie."

"I know" Enfys says looking up at Qrow, who was watching him. "I'll keep trying."

Yang gets a sly look as she nudges Ruby. "You know now that I think about it having Enfys around is kinda like having another pet." The blonde whispers in her sisters ear loud enough for the two males to hear and Enfys gives her a grumpy glare as his ears pin back.

Ruby giggles before whispers back to her sister. "Yeah! He's cute and fluffy like Zwei!"

Enfys whips around to give Ruby a betrayed look and the girls burst out in a fit of giggles, even Qrow chuckles at the irritated look on the young boys face. "Alright you two enough messing with Enfys. Lets get back to training."

"Awww!" Both girls pout but comply with their uncle.

"Ruby keep working on that scythe and Yang go ahead and run some laps around the clearing until we get back." Qrow puts his hand on the boy's shoulder to keep him from joining Yang as she started to do laps. "Enfys come with me for a few minutes."

Enfys nods and starts to follow Qrow only to stop as Yang speaks up from behind them. "Where are you two going?"

They both turn and Qrow lets out a sigh as he sees Yang in front of them, clearly she wasn't going to let them leave without an answer, since her hands were on her hips and she had a determined look on her face.

Qrow reaches up to rub his head and rid himself of the headache he could just see himself getting from this conversation and Enfys smirks his eyes changing to a yellow color. Now Enfys may have been adopted by Qrow but he didn't really see the man as a father, more of a mentor and he very much enjoyed seeing Qrow deal with a stubborn Yang. It was amusing to him, and Yang said he didn't have a sense of humor.

"I'm just taking Enfys for a little bit Yang, there's nothing to worry about." She just continues to look at him and their conversation makes Ruby stop cleaning the scythe and look up at them.

"But you always take Enfys off on his own, we want to come sometimes too!" She doesn't seem like shes going to budge and Ruby gets up to stand beside her sister.

"Yang whats going on?" Ruby says looking from her sister to Qrow and back again.

"Uncle Qrow is taking Enfys again! Don't you want to see what they've been doing?" She looks at her sister with a raised eyebrow and Ruby fidgets under her gaze.

"Kinda...sorta...yes, yes I do." Ruby admits after a couple more moments of fidgeting.

"See even Ruby wants to come. So take us with you this time!" Yang begs and brings her hands in front of her in a begging motion. When she notices Ruby isn't copying her she lightly elbows her in her side.

"Oh right! Please can we come?" Now they were both doing it, just staring at their uncle expectantly and Enfys lets out a quiet laugh at the look on Qrows face. He just couldn't seem to say no to the girls when they both ganged up on him like that.

"Fine, I was just going to do some one on one training with Enfys. Since he doesn't go to Signal like you two do I just wanted to make sure he isn't left behind." Qrow grumbles as he waves for them to follow him. "Just try not to distract Enfys to much alright."

"OK!" Both girls agree as they walk on either side of Enfys following Qrow deeper into the woods.

Yang shoulders Enfys and he turns to see a wide grin on her face. "So whatcha been up to? Gonna tell us what you guys have been doing?"

He snorts and pulls away from her and she pouts about him moving away. "Training."

Yang rolls her eyes at him. "Well yeah I know that but what type of training are you doing?"

He glances at her only to see Ruby was just as interested, if her peeking over her sisters shoulder was anything to go by. "He wants me to better focus. Distractions are dangerous."

Yang nods and as Ruby skips up to his side avoiding his slowly waving tail. "I get it. Like he said before you do get distracted a lot."

He shrugs "Instincts. Can't help it."

Qrow stops and Ruby almost barrels into him. Luckily Enfys snakes his tail around her waist to keep her from running into her uncle. "Thanks!" Ruby says as he unwinds his tail with a nod.

"This is where we'll train today Enfys." The three kids look around Qrow to see what he was pointing at. It was a rather large clearing, larger then the previous one they were training at. It had many boulders and rock formations scattered around and a small pond in the very back. "I want you girls to go over by the pond so that you don't get in the way."

They both nod and do what he says but not before Ruby gives her brother a hug and Yang playfully punches him in the shoulder both wishing him luck.

When they get to the pond Qrow turns to Enfys who was looking up at Qrow with alert orange eyes. "Now Enfys, the purpose of the training today will see how well you can block out distractions and coping with a new environment." Qrow brings out his scythe from behind his back and points it at Enfys. "Come!"

Enfys immediately crouches down on all fours, his tail straight out behind him and his eyes a bright purple. He watches as Qrow remains in the same spot. Its clear he wants Enfys to make the first move.

It seems like neither of them were going to move when with a twitch of his ears Enfys flips backwards and hides behind one of the boulders.

"I see, so you want to start out defensive today." Qrow muses as he slowly walks towards the boulder, scythe raised.

Just as he reaches the boulder dirt explodes from under his feet and Enfys pops out of the ground, claw raised to swipe at Qrow's legs because one of the first lessons he learned was that if an enemy can't move around their pretty much a sitting duck.

Ruby and Yang let out a cheer from the sidelines only to gasp as Qrow jumps up out of their brothers reach and swings his scythe down towards his neck. Enfys sensing his head was about to be sliced off tucks his knees in and rolls forward and the scythe slams into the ground.

Enfys stops to catch hid breathe and notices Qrow isn't even breathing hard. He lets out and agitated growl and clacks his nails against each other to calm down. "Your already getting tired Enfys. You see why I wanted you to work on your stamina?"

Enfys nods in understanding and Qrow seems pleased. "Alright now lets try something else." He reaches into his coat and pulls out a small shiny object.

"Is that a whistle?" Yang asks squinting to try and see the object better.

"I think so.." Ruby saws looking worried.

Qrow slowly brings the object to his lips and blows as hard as he can. Enfys reaches up to pin his ears down with his paws and his currently white eyes widen at the harsh sound that assaults his ears. It was a horrible screeching sound, his hands couldn't even block it out.

Without warning Qrow's leg slams into his gut and he's sent flying into one of the boulders behind him. The wind is knocked out of him and he lands harshly on the ground with a thump.

"You need to be able to get over this Enfys. It wont only be Grimm you'll have to fight in the future. A person could easily exploit this weakness of yours." Qrow only stops blowing on the whistle long enough to say that before the harsh noise once again assaults the poor boys ears.

"What the heck that's cheating uncle Qrow!" Yang hollers loudly looking furious. Ruby gets nervous as her sister's eyes start to turn a deep red.

The pain was unbearable for Enfys, not only was the noise loud but it hurt his ears so much he couldn't even concentrate on anything else. His senses failed him as he was knocked around over and over again by Qrow.

In the background he could just barley make out the girls protests about their training method and their voices reminded him of something. He was training so hard for them, for the family that took him in and looked past his unusual differences to the person inside. He understood why Qrow was doing this. If he let something like this get in his way there was a chance that the family he had grown so close to could be hurt by his inability to get over his weakness.

He wasn't going to let that happen. With a growl his eyes flash all different colors and he focuses on Qrow. He wasn't able to block out the noise but he was still able to sense Qrow. With a growl he flings himself at the man who seemed surprised by the boys sudden determination.

Qrow dodges the swipe of the boys paw and disappears to hide behind one of the boulders. Enfys was still unable to fully think straight and had no idea where the man went but as he concentrated he started to feel strange. He was usually able to sense people fairly easily due to his enhanced senses but this felt different.

It was like a light or a burning flame in his very being pointing him in the direction the man was at and as he turned to the rock he was behind Enfys was slightly startled. Why is the rock glowing gray? It was not just that, it was in the shape of a man and and the very core of the glowing gray shape was speckled with black and white.

It was Qrow, Enfys realized and shot off towards the rock beside the one Qrow was behind. The man was surprised to see Enfys dig his claws into the rock beside him and just hang there before using it to springboard himself at the hidden man.

As Qrow jerks away from the boy, Enfys notices the rustic smell of blood spread in the air and freezes. He looks down at his hand and notices a small amount of blood on two of his claws. He then looks up a Qrow, who had a hand cradling his right cheek.

As Qrow removes his hand Enfys and the girls are surprised to see two thin claw marks along Qrow's cheek. The man chuckles before turning his attention towards Enfys. "Well done! You were able to get over your weakness a bit." Qrow stops as he notices the bewildered look on the boys face.

Enfys looked confused, his ears pinned back and his eyes flashing between colors. His tail was fluffed up and was twitching nervously from side to side almost comparable to an agitated house cat. As he continues to watch the boy Ruby and Yang run up to him.

"Yeah! That's how you do it Enfys!" Yang excitedly exclaims slapping him on the back and Ruby gives him a hug.

"I'm glad your alright." Ruby lets go of him and turns to Qrow with a pout. "That was mean uncle Qrow! Beating up Enfys like that!"

The man didn't acknowledge her and continued to observe Enfys who's eyes had widen as he looked at each girl then back at Qrow.

The girls finally notice the look Enfys was giving them and Yang puts a hand on his shoulder in concern. "What's wrong Enfys?"

Enfys looks at her, his mouth parting and slowly answers her. "Glowing..."

"Huh?" Ruby seems lost as Enfys shakes his head and tries to explain better.

"Glowing light around and inside you...different colors." He looks at Yang. "Bright, wild yellows, oranges and reds. Fierce but warm." He turns to Ruby next. "Silver fast flowing with red flecks." Finally he turns his gaze towards Qrow. "Gray but deep down black and white...I could see you without seeing...sense it maybe?" Enfys growls as he tries explains he wasn't good with a lot of complicated things.

"Uhh...I think I'm lost." Ruby admits her nose scrunching up with confusion.

Qrow rubs his chin in thought before reaching down to tussle the boys hair. "It seems Enfys has unlocked his Semblance."

"Wow! Really?" Ruby says once again giving Enfys a hug. "That's great!" She suddenly releases him with a pout. "But now I'm the only one who hasn't figured out what their Semblance is."

Yang wraps her arm around Ruby's shoulders. "No sweat sis! You'll figure it out and when you do I'm sure your Semblance will be awesome!"

"Yes" Enfys growls out agreeing with Yang and that seemed to cheer Ruby up.

"Thanks!" Ruby says to the two before turning to Qrow. "So what exactly is his Semblance?"

"Well I believe he's able to sense our auras. That's why he could find me so easily even though he couldn't use any of his normal senses." Qrow explains to the girl. "I believe he could also do many things with his Semblance."

"Like what?" Yang asks as she leans against one of the many rocks.

"For example if he's able to see auras, how far away could he see one? Is it possible for him to track and aura if we needed to find someone?"

"So basically we could use him like a dog tracking a scent? Enfys already has good enough sense to find someone so how's that gonna help?" The blonde asks patting Enfys on the head, who grumbles at her to stop.

"Yes but what if it rains? Even someone who has enhanced senses will find it hard to track in the rain, not to mention a load of other things that could keep him from using his regular senses." Yang seems to accept that answer and nods.

"Alright I see how his Semblance could help." She continues to rub the top of his head and ignores him when he lets out a soft growl. "Hear that Enfys? Your Semblance is the bee's knees...whoa!" Just as she finished her sentence Enfys got fed up of her treating him like a dog and used his tail to sweep her feet out from under her. Ruby giggles at her sister as she falls on her rear and Enfys jumps away from her.

"Knees couldn't keep you up Yang?" Enfys teases her as she gets back on her feet glaring at him.

"Oh its so on Enfys!"

Enfys just uses his tail to beckon Yang with a smirk on his face, eyes a bright yellow and then starts to run away.

"No you don't!" Yang growls chasing after him with Ruby trailing behind them giggling the whole way.

Qrow just shakes his head at the three kids antics. "What am I going to do with you three."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Over the next few years Enfys continued to develop not just his fighting skills but his Semblance as well. He found out that not only could he sense a person's aura, he could feel emotions through them too.

Yang's fighting style turned out to mainly be focused on boxing, her dad teaching her a lot of what he knew...she never really learned to calm down and to get back at her for always teasing him Enfys would purposely try and clip some of her hair off during training just to see her catch on fire and get mad.

Ruby was really a natural when it came to using a scythe and she couldn't wait to get her own. She also finally discovered her Semblance, which was speed. Enfys had to, on more than on occasion, pull her out of some tight places. The poor girl couldn't control it all that well for the first couple of months.

This particular day Yang and Ruby were off at Signal and Enfys was sitting on the couch playing with Zwei. The dang dog could use a can opener, use aura, and heck even use a toilet, but the concept of a simple trick such as sit was something Zwei seemed to not understand.

It was almost time for the girls to get back home. They had told him not to go anywhere because they had a surprise for him although their last surprise they brought home happened to be the hyper bundle of fur that way Zwei. SO excuse him he he seemed a bit nervous on what they'd bring home.

The banging of the door and Yang's excited voice told Enfys that they were home. "Helloooo!" She says walking into the room a large covered bundle in her arms. Ruby trails in behind her with an even larger bundle.

Qrow wanders his way into the house after them as Zwei bounces happily around their feet.

Enfys stands up to greet them. "Welcome home." He growls out as Zwei runs back to him and sits by his feet.

"Hi Enfys!" Ruby greets him as she walks in behind her sister.

"Whats that?" Enfys asks pointing to the bundles in both girls arms.

Yang opens her mouth to answer but Qrow interrupts before she can talk. "Why don't we go to the kitchen to do this. There will be more room for your surprises on the table."

"Alright." Yang agrees and they all go into the kitchen. Yang and Ruby set their bundles down on the table with a thump. As they come in contact with the wood Enfys makes out a metallic clang from what inside.

"So again what's inside?" Enfys asks once again pointing a claw towards the bundles on the table.

Yang sets her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Let me go first sis."

"OK." The younger sister says bouncing in place.

"Usually in the last year of their training at Signal the students are tasks with making their own personal weapons." Qrow explains to Enfys. "Ruby got to make hers as well since I recommended it. The girls were super excited to show you. I've seen Ruby's since I had to supervise her but I haven't had the chance to see Yang's yet."

"Here they are!" Yang exclaims unwrapping her bundle and showing him her weapons. They were a pair of golden gauntlets. Rolled up beside the gauntlets were a string of red ammo shells. "I call em Ember Celica!"

Enfys reaches out to pick up one of the red shells and brings it up to sniff it only to jerk back and gingerly set it back down on the table. "Explosives?"

"Yup!" Yang says popping the end of the word. She grabs her weapons and positions them on her arms. He watches as part of the gauntlets retract and they now resembled bracelets on her arms.

"My turn, my turn!" Ruby says excitedly zipping up to Enfys' side. She reaches out to unwrap her bundle with a large smile on her face. It looked like a folded up piece of red metal and Enfys told her that.

"Of course not!" Ruby says offended as she cradles the weapon to her chest. "My sweethearts much more then just a piece of metal!" She flicks her wrist and it extends out into a curved blade. "Not only is Crescent Rose a scythe its also a customization high-impact sniper rifle."

"So its a gun." Enfys says slightly deadpan.

"Yes."

"Aren't most all weapons nowadays also guns." Enfys asks with a tilt of his head.

Ruby pouts and he can't help but smile at her she was so easy to tease sometimes.

Yang chuckles as she smacks Enfys on the shoulder. "Don't tease Ruby so much En she was excited to show you."

He gives Ruby an apologetic look, ears pined back and eyes a light blue. "Sorry Ruby, its really great. I'm glad they let you make a weapon early."

"Its OK Enfys I'm glad they let me too." She smiles at him and then looks at Yang. "But I still wish I was older. Yang is a week away from taking the test to be admitted to Beacon, and your getting a recommendation from Qrow while I have to wait another year or two." She sighs looking at the ground.

It was true, since Enfys wasn't able to go to Signal Qrow decided to make a personal recommendation to the Headmaster of Beacon to allow Enfys to join. He would be going to Beacon the same time Yang was if the Headmaster approved after their interview. He kinda felt bad that they all wouldn't be going together.

"Sorry sis wish there was some way around the rules." Yang says to her sister who just sighs.

"Yeah. Anyway Enfys have you thought about making your own weapon?" Ruby tries to change the subject since it was starting to depress her a bit.

"Ruby..." Enfys just holds up his arms and wiggles his claw like hands at her. "Claws..."

"We know your claws and heck, pretty much your tail can be used as a weapon but she's asking if you've thought of making something else just in case you needed it?" Yang asks him.

Honestly Enfys hadn't thought much about it. He was a close range fighter and didn't really like the thought of using guns in a fight. It wasn't helpful that he didn't have opposable thumbs like everyone else, so finding the appropriate weapon for him would be hard.

Enfys shakes his head. "No I haven't, I think using regular weapons would be hard since I couldn't really hold on to it right." His ears twitch and he looks towards his mentor as he asks the next part. "I know that its required for most Beacon student to have their own weapon but do I really need one?"

Qrow rubs his chin in thought before shaking his head. "I don't really think It'll be a big deal. Explaining you don't have you should be enough to satisfy them. All they really care about is that you have a means to fight and protect yourself."

"Alright no weapon for me." Enfys says with a shrug,

"No no no!" Ruby waves her arms in the air. She wasn't happy with that decision. "You need a weapon Enfys, its just not right for you to be without one."

"Ruby I honestly don't need one. It would just hinder me." Enfys says trying to explain to the girl who just sighs knowing she wont win.

"Well since that's taken care of who wants to go out and train with their new weapons?" Qrow says and chuckles as Ruby excitedly agrees and zips out the front door dragging Enfys and Yang behind her. "She's so easy to make happy."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You passes the test!?" Ruby squeals as Yang nods.

"Yup! I'm officially a Beacon student as of today." She had just got back from her test and immediately gathered everyone around to tell them the good news.

"I'm proud of you Yang. You worked hard for this." Qrow says clearly proud of her. She had said that she wanted to go alone so Qrow had stayed at the house waiting for her to come home.

"Well done!" Enfys says and it almost sounded like a rumbling purr came from his throat.

"Yay! Yang your awesome!" Ruby says jumping on her sister and hugging her half to death. "We should have a party to celebrate!"

Yang rubs the back of her head and lets out a nervous chuckle. "Well I'd love to sis but I promised my friends that passed the test with me, that I'd go out with them tonight."

"Awww but..." Ruby seemed down that she wouldn't be able to celebrate with her sister. She jumps as a furry hand falls on her shoulder and turns to see Enfys smiling his eyes a deep shade of purple.

"You can come into town with me Ruby. I'll take you to that store you like, what's it called? Dust Till Dawn? Maybe pick up a new part for Crescent Rose on the way?"

Ruby squeals her eyes sparkling and Yang shoots him a relieved and thankful look. "Yes! Lets go! Can we go now? Pretty please!"

"Yes." Enfys says with a chuckle as Ruby grabs his arm and tries to tug him out the door. "Aren't you gonna tell them bye?"

Ruby stops and zips up to give her uncle a hug then runs up Yang and squeezes her. "I'm happy for you Yang! You should go out and celebrate however you want."

"Aww! Thanks sis, you have fun with Enfys." She says winking at him as Ruby grabs his arm again. Her just rolls his eyes at her as Ruby drags him out the door.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"There it is!" Ruby says excitedly pointing to the brown and orange sign of 'From Dust Till Dawn'. It was rather late at night and Enfys was pretty sure this store was the only open, at least in the area, the owner was pretty good about keeping it open late.

Ruby opens the door and immediately zooms to the back of the store where the weapons parts were located. Enfys walks in after her and gives a polite smile to the older gentlemen manning the counter and the man nods back. That's what he liked about this store the owner wasn't racist towards the faunus, even though he didn't talk much.

"Enfys come look at this!" Ruby says waving her arms and trying to get Enfys' attention.

He sighs and makes his way to the back where she was at. "What is it?"

"Look!" She holds up something in front of his face.

He gives her a deadpan look his eyes a simple brown. "That's a cup holder..."

"Yup!" She says smiling at him.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I need a cup holder?" Ruby says tilting her head.

"No, just no" Enfys says shaking his head at her.

"Aww spoilsport." Ruby pouts at him but puts the cup holder back on the shelf. She then notices the magazine rack. "I'm gonna look at the magazines." She says putting her headphones on and pulling up her hood.

Enfys just nods at her as her music blares through her headphones and she picks up one of the magazines. She wouldn't have heard him if her answered out loud anyway.

He wanders his way back over to the front counter to look at the dust crystals. He didn't really use dust since he didn't have a weapon like Ruby and Yang but he had ideas on using it without him owning a weapon. He looks up at the shop keeper who was waiting patiently for him to decide on something. "Could I have a couple of the red crystals and one canister of red dust please?"

The shopkeeper nods as he zooms around collecting what Enfys asked for and brings it to the front. Enfys pays the required amount of Lien and stores his dust into the pouch on his hip.

Suddenly Enfys freezes as his Semblance allows him to sense people outside the store and their auras didn't feel friendly. Making his way to the back of the store Enfys reaches Ruby and pulls her hood down from behind.

Startled Ruby whips around, taking her headphones off as she does, to face Enfys who brings a claw up to his lips to shush her. "We might have some company and I don't think they're the friendly type so be ready."

Right as he finished the door opens and several men walk in, most of them wearing red sunglasses and having a black and red color scheme to their business suit attires. He noticed they all carried red blades in their hands or guns at their hips. What caught his attention though was the man in front.

The man's bright orange hair was hard to miss even though it was partially covered by a black bowler hat. Some of his hair covered one of his slanted green eyes as his gaze falls on the shopkeeper. He walks up to the older man, long white coat swaying and starts to talk to him as he pulls out a cigar.

Enfys takes note of the man's aura. It was white but also stained with black. It felt like the man meant business and would do whatever he needed to do to get what he wanted.

They watch as one of the men pulls out a gun and points it at the old man. "We have to help him!" Ruby says but Enfys puts is arm out and shakes his head at her.

"No lets wait, I don't think they'll hurt the man just yet and we need to know what they are here for."

Ruby seems antsy as the orange haired man orders the others to start collecting dust. They had yet to spot Enfys and Ruby who were watching them in the back. "So their after dust? Why not money?"

One of the men walks up to fill a canister full of dust at the tubs on the wall and finally spots the two. "Here we go..." Enfys says as he quickly walks up, within five feet of them, and points his blade at them.

"Alright brats put your hands up where I can see 'em." He orders as Enfys and Ruby give each other sidelong looks, Enfys' ears twitching and yellow eyes dilating.

"Are you robbing us?" Ruby asks and Enfys holds back a chuckle at her tone of voice.

"Yes!"

"Ahh..." She says slightly smirking before bringing out Crescent Rose in its inactive form and slugging the man across the room.

"Nice!" Enfys says with a smirk on his face as two more men run up to point their guns at the two.

The two teens nod at each other and tackle the men, also slamming through the shops window in the process. Enfys found it amusing that the rest of the goons were tentatively peeking around the broken glass of the window.

As they both stand up Ruby leans Crescent Rose on her shoulder and it extends into its active state. She then twirls her scythe around before slamming it into the ground and clicking off her music when she was done.

"Dramatic much?" Enfys couldn't help but tease her his tail happily swaying and she rolls her eyes at him.

The orange haired man walks up to window and just stares at them. "OK...get them." He jerks his head in the tens direction to emphasize his point and the rest of the goons rush them.

The first one swipes his blade at them and Enfys jumps back as Ruby swings herself over her scythe. She uses the momentum to slam both her feet int the guys face and he's sent flying back.

Enfys jumps over Ruby as another guy comes up behind her. He lands on all fours and twists his body around so he can use his tail to knock the guys feet out from under him. He knocks the guy out slamming his palm into the guys face just as Ruby finished up a spin that knocks into two other guys.

He jumps onto a nearby light post as bullets are fired at him and watches Ruby use he speed to dodge them and get close to the guy firing at them. What's funny though is that she was going so fast she just slams into to guy, sending him flying up and into the perfect spot for Enfys to jump and slam his tail into the guys gut sending the goon crashing back towards the ground.

Enfys lands as Ruby slams her scythe into the ground to stop herself right beside him.

While all that was going on the orange haired man had made his way out of the store to stand beside a knocked out goon. "You were worth every scent, truly you were." The man sighs as he takes his cigar out of his mouth. "Well Red, Fluffy, its been quite an eventful evening." He drops his cigar and squishes it with his can before pointing it at the two. "As much as as I'd like to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." As he finishes the tip of his can pops open.

Enfys jumps back pulling Ruby by her hood just as the man shots at the spot they were currently at tearing up the cement with a single shot. When they look back up they notice the man isn't anywhere in sight.

Ruby turns her head and taps Enfys' shoulder to point out the man was now climbing up a ladder on a nearby building trying to get away. "Mind if we go after him?" She asks the shopkeeper who was leaning against the door frame and he only nods as Ruby shoots off after the robber.

"Sorry about you're window." Enfys apologies before he follows Ruby up the ladder to confront the man.

As he jumps over the edge of the building he sees Ruby facing the man in the white coat and runs up to her side. Just as he reaches her a Bullhead pops up over the building stirring up the wind and causing Enfys' ears to pin back at the noise. They are momentarily blinded by a bright light and that's all the time the man needs to climb into the cargo area of the Bullhead.

"End of the line brats!" He says tossing a red dust crystal at Ruby's feet. Enfys, realizing what was going to happen, when he points his cane at the crystal wraps himself in front of Ruby to try and shield her from the blast.

Just before the explosion goes off a purple blur lands in front of them, keeping them from harm. As the dust cloud clears Enfys uncurls himself from Ruby to observe their savior.

It was a women with blonde hair tied back in a bun with oval glasses resting on her nose. She had a...riding crop? Raised in the air with purple glyphs spinning around the tip. He knew who this women was, Glynda Goodwitch, Huntress and teacher at Beacon Academy.

He could just feel Ruby's excitement through her aura at being so close to an actual Huntress that wasn't her dad or uncle.

The women's aura was as purple as the glyphs that slowly vanished at the tip of her riding crop. It was sharp and bright, she was very stern and confident, at least that's what he got from her aura.

She pushes her glasses higher on the bridge of her nose and swings her crop in the air sending out streams of purple energy that bombarded the Bullhead, knocking it around mercilessly in the air. The orange haired man stumbles further into the ship and that when's Enfys realizes something important. There was someone else on the Bullhead.

How he didn't realize it before Enfys didn't know but he found himself unable to move at how overwhelming the persons aura was. It was fiery like Yang's aura but it had a more smoldering feel to it. Like a wildfire that would consume anything in its path and would patiently do just that.

He didn't even register when Glynda created a storm cloud that shot ice into several places of the ship and as he continued to watch the opening of the side of the Bullhead a figure emerged.

It was definitely female he could tell that much by the body shape and it was also, without a doubt, the source of the overwhelming aura he had felt. All he could make out was her red outfit and the glowing symbols snaking up her arms and her eyes the same color as the symbols a burning amber.

Fire forms along the women's arms and in the palm of her hand, and she flings her arms forward sending fire shooting at Glynda, who blocks it with another purple glyph. Then a tower of flames fly out from the ground and with more flexibility then Enfys thought she could achieve wearing a skirt, Glynda back flips out of harms way.

The attack had torn out stone from the ground and Glynda uses that to her advantage by covering it in purple energy, forming a javelin shape. With a flick of her wrist it flies at the Bullhead, but their enemy is prepared, shooting off flames to break it apart. Unfortunately for her it reforms and slams into the side of the ship causing her to stumble.

Glynda then makes the debris circle back around to the opening of the ship. Enfys then feels the women's aura flare out and destroy the debris around her causing flaming cinders to fall at their feet.

Ruby seemed to finally snap out of it as she starts shooting bullets at the Bullhead in an attempt to help, but the women easily deflects them without any trouble.

With a growl Enfys pulls out one of the crystals he just bought and tosses it at the Bullhead opening. "Ruby shoot!"

Getting the hint Ruby shoots the crystal right before it reaches the Bullhead causing a large explosion but it seemed that even that wouldn't stop the woman as the dust cleared and she appeared unharmed.

More towers of fire form at their feet and Enfys grabs Ruby as he and Glynda jump out of harms way, but that gave the Bullhead enough time to pull away and make its escape.

Enfys sighs and wipes off some off the cinders on his tail as Ruby turns to Glynda. "Your a huntress! Can I have your autograph!?"

What Ruby doesn't know is that Glynda's aura showed she was very irritated. Enfys knew without a doubt they were in a hell of a lot of trouble. Yang was gonna kill him when she found out!

* * *

OK since everyone seems to like Yang so much (and Ruby) I changed the plot a bit to make me feel better if I ever do decide to make Yang or Ruby as the pairing.

 **Not saying I will! I'm not promising anything!**

So Enfys had a bit of change of personality. I mean its been a couple years so he's had time to develop his personality more not to mention living with Yang and Ruby has influenced him quite a bit.

Third chapter has them starting at Beacon!

So again a big thank you for everyone that read and reviewed the first chapter.


End file.
